The subject matter disclosed herein relates to using boiler feedwater, and more specifically, to using boiler feedwater supplied by two or more steam generators.
In general, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant converts a fuel source into syngas through the use of a gasifier. A typical IGCC gasifier may combine a fuel source (e.g., a coal slurry) with steam and oxygen to produce the syngas. The product syngas may be provided to a combustor to combust the syngas with oxygen to drive one or more gas turbines. Heat from the IGCC power plant may be used to generate steam to drive one or more steam turbines. Certain IGCC power plants may include two or more trains with each train including a gasifier and a gas turbine. Additional piping and/or hardware may be included in such IGCC power plants to help reduce or prevent upsets in one portion of the IGCC power plant from affecting other portions or the entire plant. Such additional hardware and/or piping may increase the cost expenditures associated with these IGCC power plants.